Say No More!
by Youngestlatif2
Summary: . Latif kembali,,, Saya akan mempublish cerita baru Mohon Review .


**Title : Say No More**

**Main Cast : **  
**-Seohyun SNSD**  
**-Suho EXO**

**Others Cast :**  
**All member SNSD & EXO**

**Song by :**  
**EXO-Baby Don't Cry**

Note :  
Pinjam seluruh member SNSD & EXO,Cerita ini diangkat dari kisah Little Mermaid dan sedikit Author ubah isi dan akhir nya. Selamat Membaca! ^^

**Author POV**

_Di dasar laut, hiduplah sebuah kerajaan duyung, yang terdiri dari_  
_D.O sang raja, Taeyeon sang nenek, Keenam putri nya dan rakyat nya. Ibu dari keenam putri itu telah tiada. Enam putri itu berselisih jarak 1 tahun. Jessica,Tiffany,Yuri,Sooyoung,Yoona,Seohyun adalah Urutan anak dari sang raja berdasarkan umurnya. _  
_Semua putri raja terlihat senang dengan hidup nya, kecuali si bungsu._

**Seohyun POV**

_Kira-kira, bagaimana ya kehidupan diluar laut? aku ingin sekali kesana. _  
_Namun aku belum bisa kesana, _  
_Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya pada unnie-unnie ku? baiklah akan ku tanya.._

"Sica Unnie,bisakah kau jelaskan padaku seperti apa daratan?" tanyaku.

"Ehmm,daratan ya? itu adalah tempat yang sangat mengerikan,  
disana ada makhluk yang kejam bernama manusia.."kata Sica unnie.

"Lalu mengapa mereka ada disana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sica,Kembalilah ketempat mu dan tidur lah,aku yang akan menjawab nya."tiba-tiba nenek memotong pembicaraan kami.

"Baiklah nek, Selamat tidur adik kecilku"sahut nya.

"Iya unnie, Nek bisakah kau lanjutkan jawaban Sica unnie?". pintaku.

"Cucuku, kamu itu persis sekali dengan Umma mu dulu, kau bertanya mengenai daratan ya?  
Baiklah, tapi nenek akan menjawab nya besok."kata nenek.

"Yah nenek.."omelku.

"Yasudah tidurlah, Mimpilah yang indah cucu bungsuku,"sapa nya

"Baikah nek..."sahutku.

**Author POV**

_Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan tentu saja seluruh isi kerajaan tidur dikarenakan itu adalah aturan._  
_Paus memantulkan suara nya yang besar, itu tandanya fajar pun tiba._

"Selamat ulang tahun, Uri Seohyun!"  
Ucap seluruh kakak.

"Makasih Unnie, aku saja lupa dengan hari ini.."

"Nah seohyun,nenek dan appa memanggilmu di ruang tamu, ayo kita kesana, kami akan mengantarmu!"

"Memanggilku, Pagi ini? tidak biasanya?"

"Ya ikut saja dengan kami"

"Yasudah baiklah"

#Si bungsu selalu nurut ceritanya haha! abaikan!

_Ketujuh putri berjalan di bawah karpet yang berwarna merah. dan terlihat Seorang nenek,raja, dan rakyatnya telah menanti mereka._

"Seohyun anakku, Aku dan Nenek mu mengizinkan kau untuk melihat dunia daratan, namun seperti yang dilakukan kakak-kakakmu dulu, itu kami izinkan kau lakukan pada malam hari, dan sekarang nikmatilah pestamu!"ujar sang raja.

"Haaah? Benarkah itu ayah?" terkejutnya seohyun. Hal yang di inginkan nya tercapai.

"Ya tentu saja cucuku, Umurmu sudah 15 tahun, dan setiap duyung boleh kesana jika ia sudah 15 tahun."sahut sang nenek.

"Terima kasih Nek, terima kasih ayah"sahutnya

"Selamat adikku, selamat!"ucap para unnie satu persatu.

_Ya, Setelah pesta selesai pada jam 3 malam, tiba lah saat nya Seohyun pergi ke permukaan laut, dilihat nya bulan, bintang, pohon-pohon dan sebuah kapal yang berisikan seorang pangeran yang bernama Suho dan para rakyat nya. Tiba-tiba saja langit begitu gelap dan badai pun datang._  
_Seisi kapal berhamburan dan semua penumpang menaiki poci yang tersisa. Namun tidak untuk Pangeran, Pangeran menghilang terbawa arus badai. Ya,Seohyun yang melihat Pangeran jatuh ke laut langsung mencari nya._

"Ah! itu dia!"ucap seohyun.

_Seorang Pangeran tampan yang mempunyai rambut hitam pendek, wajah nya yang putih bersih, dan aroma nya yang wangi membuat Seohyun mengaguminya._  
#bayangkan Suho saat style di MV Growl

"Kau sangat tampan pangeran"  
kagum seohyun.

_Suho sedikit sadar pada saat itu dan berusaha membuka matanya di segera membawa Pangeran ke tepi pantai dan membaringkan nya bersandar pada batu yang terasa seperti pukul 4 pagi karena sebagai duyung,_  
_Seohyun mendengar paus telah bangun langsung menceburkan dirinya dilautan. Namun perasaan nya sangat ingin menemani sang pangeran. Apa daya fajar segera terbit dan Seohyun diharuskan untuk kembali ke para unnie nya menunggu._

"Seohyun mengapa kau lama sekali"  
tanya Yoona.

"Unnie aku hanya ingin menikmati daratan,unnie ternyata manusia itu hampir seperti kita!"jelas seohyun

"Ya,kau benar seohyun. sayang nya mereka punya kaki dan kita punya ekor"sambar tiffany.

"Unnie bagaimana bisa kita tidak mempunyai kaki?"tanya seohyun

"Kita bisa punya kaki seo, jika kita menukarkan suara yang kita punya dengan sebuah ramuan"jawab yuri.

"Ramuan? siapa yang membuatnya?"tanya seohyun lagi.

"Hmm kau ini, kau tahu di luar kerajaan ini ada seorang penyihir yang bernama Putri Hyoyeon. dia bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan kita yang mustahil terjadi asalkan kita menukarnya dengan suara kita,ini berlaku untuk seorang putri raja"jelas sooyoung.

"Oh,seperti itu..."jawab seohyun.

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan manusia?"tanya jessica.

"Ya unnie,aku sudah bertemu ^^,  
aku telah menyelamatkan nya dari badai"jelas seohyun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"tanya duyung yang berekor pink,dialah tiffany.

"Sangat tampan unnie, wajahnya yang putih bersih, matanya yang tajam, rambutnya yang hitam, sepertinya ia adalah pangeran" jelas seohyun.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?  
tanya yoona.

"Sepertinya ya unnie ^^"  
jawab seohyun polos.

"Ya ampun seohyun!"  
jawab yuri.

"Ahh unnie! Unnie apakah aku boleh kedaratan lagi?"  
tanya seohyun.

"Jangan! untuk apa?"jawab jessica.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keaadaan pangeran saja unnie..  
bolehkah?"

...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Note :  
Haha Fantasy nya dapet gak nih?  
Bagaimana dengan Seohyun?  
Lalu bagaimana pula dengan keadaan pangeran?  
Apakah para unnie akan memperbolehkan maknae nya ke darat?

tolong review nya ^^


End file.
